After Things Change
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: a teen titans/naruto/the powerpuff girls crossover, explaining who beast boy met who he thought was Terra, it's been 2 years since things change; BB has been missing for a year, a powerpuff has gone MIA... naruto connection explained latter... Terra x BB
1. Enter Alex!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The PowerPuff Girls, or Teen Titans, but I do own Kei and Blueberry

After "Things change"

Chapter: 1: it all started 3 years ago…

About 3 years ago, while the Teen Titans were out of Jump city for a few months; a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was found wandering Jump city's woods, she had no memories, and when the local authorities told her different girls names, in hopes that one of them was hers, and that it would help her remember who she was.

**FLASHBACK:**

_A blond girl was sitting on a chair in a room in the Jump city police station, she had been found a few hours earlier, and the local authorities were trying to figure out who she is…_

"_Okay Miss do any of these names sound familiar to you: Barbra, Lucy, Lisa, Samantha, Alex, Gwen, Heather, Daisy, or maybe Kendra?" asked a police officer._

"_umm… none of those names are familiar to me… but I like the name Alex, is it okay if I use that until my amnesia goes away?" said the girl_

**FLASHBACK END **

Since that day the newly named Alex has been adopted by a couple in Jump city, and now she lives a relatively normal life in Jump city, however she still wishes she knew who she really was,

* * *

><p>However, around that time a super heroine went missing, she and her sisters had fighting an evil villain; said villain got away, and she tried to chase after him, but she was never seen again…<p>

The Next chapter will be about an event that happened half a year later…

PLEASE REVIEW :)

**sugar cookies to anyone who figures out who the super heroines are... but the one that went missing is an OC that no one but me and my best friend know about...  
><strong>


	2. Things Change

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The teen Titans, or The Powerpuff girls_**

**Chapter 2: Things Change**

Alex was now happy, she had two loving adoptive parents, and was attending the local middle school(sixth grade).

**-Flashback: one month after Alex was found.-**

_Alex was confused; beast boy, a member of the Teen Titans, aka Jump city's protectors; had seen her and accused her of being the Teen Titan Terra, whom had been turned to stone in the process of saving Jump city (she had heard about it, but it had happened before she had been found in the woods…), She **wanted** it to be possible, but she was sure she couldn't have been anyone important before she lost her memories._

_Alex frowned, she knew that she was braking Beast-boy's heart, but she wasn't Terra, and he needed to know that. "I'm sorry Beast-boy, but I'm not Terra, I don't know who I really am, but I know I'm not her; so just leave me alone." said Alex. "But- Terra-" "Stop calling me that, my name is Alex, not Terra, I'm sorry, but I'm just not the girl you want me to be; maybe you're friend Terra's still out there somewhere *she gestured towards window*, or maybe she really is gone; either way, I don't care, just leave me alone!_

_Times up." (Alex had given BB two minutes to speak to her, now they were up) said Alex walking away from Beast boy._

**-Flashback End-**

**_Please leave a review!_  
><strong>


	3. Enter Kei!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

**Enter: Kei**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a girl woke up. For a moment, she was just laying there, not thinking and not realizing what was going on around her. She was in blackness, yet a few spots of color were dancing around. It seemed surreal. One single feeling was filling her entire being; confusion.<p>

_Where am I,_ she asked herself.

Then another feeling crossed her chest; a need for caution. For some reason, whatever that reason might be, she felt like she needed to be incredibly careful. Next, she realized that she there was no way she could know where she, since her eyes were closed.

And so, she opened her pitch black eyes. At first her vision was hazy and she could see no more but a few different colors. There was a lot of green and brown, but also a bit of blue. Even before her vision became clear again, she realized that she was looking upwards as she started feeling gravity. A few short seconds later, her vision became clear. She was in a forest. The green that she had seen where the leaves, the brown the tree trunks, the twigs and the branches. The bit of blue was the sky that she saw through the crowns of the trees. As she looked up at that scenery, she only felt more confusion. How had she gotten here? What had happened?

In one quick movement, she sat upright only to be bombarded with memories. They were hazy and blurry, but they were still memories. These memories were the cause for a small smile that made its way onto her lips.

_I remember, _she thought._ I remember my name, and who I remember who I am … well … most of it anyways …_

She remembered her family. She remembered that she had a mother and a father, an older brother and a twin brother. And she could remember a single name; Kei. It was her name. She remembered that had always called her mother okaa-san, her father otou-san and her older brother onii-san. But what had been their names? Kei couldn't remember their names anymore. And she couldn't remember her twin's name either, nor what she had called him. Maybe she had called him by his name …

Kei frowned as she looked around her. She was in a small clearing, surrounded by forest. Now she tried standing up, which worked without problems. She lifted her head and looked around, as far into the forest as possible. Now what should she do? After all, it didn't seem like there was any sign of civilization near by …

"Hello! Can Anybody hear me?" Kei called out in vain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**


	4. Being Found

After things change: chapter 4: Kei: Found

Hyper-Blossom Z: Robin can you please do the disclaimer:

Robin: Hyper-Blossom Z does not own the teen titans, Naruto, or the PowerPuff Girls…

Hyper-Blossom Z: If I did the Teen Titans wouldn't have been canceled, Naruto wouldstill be on cartoon network, and the PowerPuff Girls wouldn't have ended…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

Kei had been wandering the woods for ages now. She was hungry, she was tired, her feet hurt, her head pounded like crazy and she still had no clue on who she really was, who her family was, why she could hardly remember anything. The only thing she knew was that she had to keep on walking or else she would collapse.

It seemed like another eternity had passed when the black haired finally heard the very first voice since she woke up. She listened a bit more closely and was able to identify that the person talking was definitely talking to someone else. Was there a second person? Had they spotted her yet?

Kei got closer, making sure not to be seen. There were really two people; a man and a woman. The person talking was the man, but she could only see the face of the woman. Looking around for another tree that was even closer to the two, she sneaked even closer, trying to be able to make out what they were talking. It was of no use. Yet, the woman seemed harmless. Maybe she should get out of her hiding place and show them she was here …

"Uhm … hello!"

The two turned to look at where the voice came from, but couldn't spot anything. Then, Kei stepped out into the open from the tree she was hiding behind. The woman's and the man's eyes turned wide when they saw her. After all, you didn't see a completely exhausted looking girl in the heart of the woods.

"Hello, little one", the woman greeted back as friendly as she could so that she wouldn't scare the girl. "If I may ask; what are you doing here all alone? This isn't usually a place for young girls like you."

The man looked as concerned as the woman sounded. "You look pretty exhausted. Are you alright? Where are your parents?" he asked.

At the mention of her parents, an immense feeling of mental pain and sorrow overwhelmed the lost girl and she broke out in tears. It came without warning and without explanation and Kei wished for nothing more than to know the cause of it.

"I –I don't k-know where m-my parents are … " she muttered.

The man and the woman looked at each other, communicating silently. Both were worried about that. Surely, she must have gone out with her parents and gotten lost in the process. Who knew how long the poor thing was lost out there? The woman walked over to the black haired and took her into her arms. She would help her, no matter what.

The pounding in her head, the long walking, the hunger and the sleepiness was overwhelming her the moment she felt the woman's warmth and she collapsed on the spot. Had she not been held tight, she would have fallen to the floor.

Of course, the rescuer realized that immediately and gasped. The kid was off worse than she had thought.

"Hey, I think that kids hurt!" she yelled and ordered her partner to call 911.

He obeyed immediately upon seeing that the girl they found had fallen unconscious. It took longer than usual for them to arrive, seeing that they were in the middle of a forest, but they came and brought Kei to the nearest hospital. The two that had found her came with them, not wanting to leave their foundling.

Kei wasn't seriously hurt. She had a small concussion that was treated quite fast. What worried the doctors a lot more was the grade of exhaustion the black haired had endured. She had slept for almost 23 hours before she finally woke up.

The first thing she had realized when she had returned to consciousness was that there were people talking. The next thing she had realized was that her head was still pounding, though it wasn't as bad as before. Still, she wished that the noises would stop. Taking them in seemed to make her head hurt even more. Then she remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep, although it somehow seemed unreal; almost as if it had been a dream itself. Last but not least, Kei opened her eyes and looked around.

There were a few men in black uniforms and there was another person. He was still a boy, not much older than herself, but he seemed to be very respected, judging by the other men's behaviors. He was wearing a red and green jumpsuit with a yellow cape and a mask. His hair was black and spiky.

When Kei quietly groaned, the men and the boy turned around to look at her.

"So, you're finally awake", the boy smiled a very kind smile, took a chair and sat down next to her.

Kei opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she coughed a little, which made her head hurt even more. The boy seemed to understand and reached for the table at her bed and gave her the glass of water standing on it. The girl took it thankfully and downed it in one go.

"Easy there", the boy chuckled.

"Where am I?" Kei asked.

She had immediately taking a liking to the raven haired. Although the fact that his eyes were covered made her uneasy, she couldn't help but to trust him. There was something about him that made her feel … protected.

"You're in a hospital. A man and a woman found you in the woods and called the ambulance after you collapsed. You seemed to have gone through quite a lot. Mind telling me about it?"

"I would … but I can't remember."

That answer made a frown appear on the boy's face.

"You don't remember anything?" the raven haired boy asked.

"I … I think I remember a few things …"

"Like what?" one of the men asked, stepping forward.

Kei squealed and cuddled into her cover. The sudden approach of the men and his harsh tone frightened her. The boy noticed this and gestured him to stay back and let him handle this. After he did that, all the men went to the other side of the room which Kei was very thankful for.

"Don't worry about them. They don't mean any harm. They're police officers and are just trying to help you. It's not exactly usual for a lone girl to be found in the woods all alone, hurt and without parents, you know. Now tell me, what do you remember?"

"Well …"

Kei tried her best to remember everything, although it made her head pound painfully. Yet, she told the boy everything she remembered from the moment she woke up in the clearing in the woods. She told him how she was being bombed with hazy memories, how she remembered that she had family and what she remembered the nicknames she called them, how she had stood up and had walked through the woods for hours and how she had finally found the couple. From that moment on, she couldn't remember a thing.

"So you're a real mystery then, huh?" the raven haired boy grinned.

That made Kei smile for the very first time she woke up in the forest.

"You're eyes are really interesting as well …" he thought out loud and came very close to her, which made her blush a bit. "The doctors were right, you can't spot a pupil. Or maybe it's all pupil …"

Then he put some distance between them and smiled one more time.

"I'm Robin by the way."

"I'm Kei."

"Interesting name as well … Alright Kei, you said you remembered that you have family. Do you, by any chance, remember what they look like?"

Kei shook her head 'no' and watched as a disappointed look made its way on Robins face. But it disappeared as fast as it came and Robin shifted his attention back to her.

"Alright Kei, listen up; I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, a team that protects this city. That's why, if you ever need help, look for a tower shaped like a T. It's located on a small island at the bay, so if you ever need any help, just look for it and that's where you'll find me. I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back. The couple that found will be coming soon as well. They're very worried about you."

Although she wanted nothing less than for the friendly superhero to stay, Kei smiled weakly and nodded. If he really was a superhero, then he would be busy and she couldn't hold him back from his work just because she would feel lonely. So Robin said his goodbyes and left and the officers went with him. Kei waited patiently for the couple that had saved her to come to visit her, but she was still very exhausted and by the time they arrived, she had already fallen asleep.

FLASHBACK END

Ever since then, the couple that has found Kei has adopted her. She recovered fast and became a lot more cheerful. Although she never forgot about her real family, she was happy where she was. She lived the life of a normal girl; she went to school, did some activities that were fun and became good friends with Alex. If it hadn't been for her eyes and the circumstances under which she was found, she would be a normal orphan that had found a new family.


	5. Enter: Kevin!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, the powerpuff girls, or naruto.

After Things Change Chapter 5: Enter: Kevin

* * *

><p>It was about a year later when a third child was found. It was a boy this time, in the middle of his teens. His skin had a slight green tone to it and his hair was short and black. But the most peculiar thing about him were his ears; they were pointy, like the ears of an elf. Just like the other two, he awoke suddenly in the middle of the forest outside of Jump City.<p>

The boy opened his eyes and took a moment to come back to his senses … literally. It took a while until he was able to heart the birds chirping and feel the sun shining on his skin. It was but another ordinary day. After a few moments of lying still, he sat up.

"Ooow", he moaned and rubbed his head. "What on earth happened?"

He tried to remember how he had gotten here. He couldn't. But he had to think. Think! What was the last thing he remembered? And when he did think, he found out that he could not remember anything. He had no memories whatsoever. He could not remember who he was or what had happened and that scared him.

But sitting here forever would do him no good. Besides, thinking like that gave him a headache, so he had rather not think. After a few seconds of sitting around without thinking, the boy got bored. So he tried standing up. Granted, he was a bit shaky on his feet, but at least it was better than not doing anything at all.

Looking down on himself, the black haired saw that he was wearing an old, dirty looking pair of jeans, a just as dirty looking, somewhat ripped T-shirt and no shoes.

"What the heck …?" he muttered and scratched his head. "I wonder how I got all the way out here …"

Next to that, he wondered just what he should do next.

"HEEEEEYYYY", he yelled into the forest around him, "IS ANYBODY THEEERE?"

The boy waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. Only the birds chirping and a rumbling in the bushes every now and then could be heard. The boy's ears dropped as all his confidence left him.

"That stinks", he thought out loud and promptly decided to start walking. At some point, he would have to get somewhere.

He walked for 2 hours, always trying his best to not walk in circles. But no matter where he went, it all looked the same. Just as he was about to give up entirely, he heard something that he thought he had heard before. He remembered that sound; it was flowing water. A huge grin made its way on the boys face and he ran towards the noise as fast as he could.

Soon, a small stream came into his few and it looked so nice and refreshing that he immediately ran faster, only to fall headfirst into it.

"Ooww" muttered the boy frustrated, before he heaved himself up to drink from the stream.

Once he was refreshed, he let himself fall on his back and tried to think of what to do next, but the only thing he could think of was to keep on walking. The best thing would be to walk down the stream, that would lead him somewhere and he could be sure to not walk in circles.

"Alright, let's get going" he said to himself and jumped back to his feet.

It had been the right decision. It didn't take long until he saw a something he could swear he had never seen before; a jeep, driving through the woods.

"Whoa!" The boy exclaimed hyper and went to check out the car from on every corner. The jeep stopped in its tracks immediately. "What IS that? How does it work? What does it do? Why is it here? When …"

"Hold it boy, hold it!" a voice came from inside the jeep.

The black haired stopped on top of the car and looked down at the guy that came out of it.

"Hey kid, what are you doing all alone out here? Don't you know the woods are dangerous at night?" the man yelled up to the boy as another came out of the car.

"Wish I knew", the black haired grinned. "I woke up in the middle of nowhere and I hardly remember a thing."

The two men looked at each other, exchanging meaningful glances. They were both sharing the same thought; _'Not **another** one!'_

After a lot of playing cat and mouse and even more wood, the two men finally managed to catch the boy and brought him to the police station. By the time they had arrived there, they were at the end of their nerves. The boy that was tied up in the background had behaved like an overactive child that had seen a city for the very first time. He had been jumping up and down, giggling and laughing and could not wipe that huge grin off his face through the entire ride.

He didn't change when he was sitting in the police station and the police was waiting for the remains of the Teen Titans to arrive. The remains were Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cybord (hmmm … I wonder who's missing) and they all looked like they've seen a ghost the moment they entered the room the boy was sitting in.

"Ah, that's good. You're all here, so that means we can start" one of the police officers said. "Alright, so tell us exactly what happened."

"For the up tenth time, I woke up in the forest and walked down the stream until I found these guys. Hey, what's this little thing?" The boy said and took the handcuffs that were lying on the desk.

"Drop that right away! Yes, we know that already. What I meant was what happened BEFORE that."

"I don't remember. Whoa, this thing looks cool!" The boy stole a gun from another police officers belt.

"Give that back to him you little pest! Why don't you remember?"

"How am I supposed to know? This is getting boring; can we talk about something more interesting?

"Can you at least tell us your name?"

"No!"

"Why not?

"Cuz I don't remember! Sheesh, how dense can you get?"

The two police officers exchanged annoyed looks, while the Teen Titans still stood at the doorway, completely paralyzed.

"Alright, we're gonna tell you a few names now, so if any of them triggers something, anything at all, then tell us." The police officer said sternly.

"Ryan, Ben, David, Zeke …"

"Hahaha, what kind of name is that? Zeke … hehehehe …"

"Yes … moving on … Kevin and Ken. Does any of these names tell you anything?"

Still giggling, the boy shook his head. For a second he was quiet, before he mumbled 'Zeke' again and fell into another fit of laughter. Exasperated and at the end of his nerves, the two police officers sighed and put the list aside. Just as he wanted to go on and dismiss the boy, Robin awoke from his rigidity, pushed the officer aside and slammed both his hands on the table, causing the green skinned boy to fall off of his chair of fright.

"There's also another person missing that they forgot to add to that list, Tell me," Robin whispered dangerously quiet and solemn when the boy poked his head from under the table nervously, "does the name Beastboy mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

* * *

><p>Please Leave a Review!<p> 


End file.
